Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus and a method for introducing a medicament into a body cavity. Specific embodiments of the disclosure are directed to apparatus and methods for administering a medicament vaginally.
Instruments for inserting a suppository commonly hold the suppository at a first end of a tubular body with a plunger rod accessible from a second end of the tubular body to forcefully expel the suppository. Before use, the typical suppository insertion tool has a loosely-positioned plunger rod within the tubular body. Support structures hold the plunger rod in place to prevent it from becoming dislodged from the tubular body to avoid contamination of the plunger rod. Contamination of the plunger rod with foreign matter and/or microorganisms is undesirable as these contaminants can be transferred to the user.
Some suppository insertion tools include a flange/shoulder combination to hold the plunger rod in place. These flange/shoulder combinations are positioned immediately adjacent the suppository being used. This placement is useful to support the suppository prior to use. However, pressure on the other end of the plunger rod, for example, when operating the tool, can cause the plunger rod to deform and bow along its length. If the plunger rod becomes bowed, the end of the plunger rod adjacent the suppository becomes skewed and can damage the suppository during insertion and/or adversely affect a desired straight trajectory of the expelled suppository.
There is a continuing need in the art for reliable and cost effective medicament dose insertion devices. The devices need to be simple in design, to promote both ease of manufacturing and patient compliance. In addition, many existing commercially available devices do not reproducibly deliver medicaments, as can be indicated by measuring the distances traveled by expelled dosage forms when the devices are actuated.